gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chance (2)
The precursor to Press Your Luck. Premise Three contestants competed in a question/answer game for points which would be turned into spins and traded for cash & prizes on a game board. Question Round In each round, the contestants were asked three questions. On each question the contestants wrote down answers on cards in five seconds or less and placed them down on their card holder (which were actually their score boards for when they go to the board) when they were finished. Host Peck then told the contestants how well they did (ex: "At least two of you are wrong" or "At least one of you is right") then gave three possible answers (aka Second Chance Answers). This was where the show got its name. Each contestant was asked to either stay with his/her current answer or replace it with one of the Second Chance answers (aka taking a Second Chance). When all said and done, the correct answer was revealed (usually one of the contestants revealed the correct answer if at least one of them had it). A correct original answer scored three points, while a correct Second Chance answer scored one point. 27 points were up for grabs and all three contestants can earn up to nine points each. All points earned were turned into spins for the game board. Second Chance Bonus Board When the question round was over, the contestant island moved over for the contestants to see the game board which would open up like a book. The board itself had 18 spaces (just like the Press Your Luck big board) with thousands of dollars in cash & prizes but with several differences: *The lights around the squares flashed really fast. *At first there was only one pattern, then nine, and finally even more. *The prizes were hidden behind gift boxes *A bell sounded when a contestant landed on a good square. *Instead of whammies there were devils on the board, a wank sound would go off whenever a devil was hit. The devil squares were highlighted in red (just like the Whammy squares in Whammy!). *None of the squares changed except in the series when square #4 (the big money square) rotated amounts from $1,000-$5,000 in round two. *None of the squares contained extra spins except in the series when square #4 (the big money square) had also offered a free spin in round two. In both rounds, the player with the fewest spins or the player at far right in case of a tie always went first. The contestant in control of the board took as many of his/her earned spins as he/she can and on each spin the contestant stopped the board by hitting his/her button and by yelling out "STOP". If he/she hit a cash amount it was added to his/her score, if he/she hit a gift box, the prize behind it was revealed and its value was added to his/her score. If at anytime the contestant hit a devil, he/she lost all his/her money up to that point, and hitting four devils puts that contestant out of the game. Originally when the devil was hit, the devil(s) appeared behind the player in lights, later flip cards of the devil showed up. If at any point the contestant fears that a devil would show up on the next spin, he/she would pass his/her spins to the player in first place, or if he/she is in first place had to pass them to the second place player. The player with the passed spins had to take those spins until he/she ran out or hit a devil (at which point the remaining passed spins would turn into earned spins). The player with the most money at the end of the game wins the game and kept all their cash & prizes won. Originally winning players would came back on the next show, later it was changed to having three new contestants every day. Music by Score Productions This theme was used originally on the short lived 1976 version of I've Got a Secret. Inventor Bill Carruthers Trivia Three pilots were made for this show, and the third pilot (which sold the show) is the only one known to exist to the day. Links Game Show Central: Second Chance Second Chance information page YouTube Videos The Full Pilot Episode Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Flops Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows